


Knitted Purple Beanies

by yellowwolf56



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wonders why his roommate is so lazy after exams.</p><p>Amelia(said roommate) wonders why her roommate is such a Sourwolf.</p><p>Scott, Stiles, and Allison wonder why the two of them haven't even kissed yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black and Blue

Amelia was sprawled across the couch on her stomach with a text book across the cushions. She was still in her pajamas and her knitted purple beanie. Everyday, all day, she wore her hair in a mid-head bun and the hat over her hair. Her cousin Stiles always said that she looks like she had super short hair.

Amelia looked up as a grumpy Derek Hale stumbled out of his room.

"Morning, Sourwolf," Amelia joked. Derek threw a sweatshirt at her, the blue fabric covering her head.

"Thanks," she said, taking the clothing and slipping it on. Derek flashed his eyes at her in annoyance. Amelia just flashed hers in return.

Derek was a beta werewolf and Amelia was a witch. Amelia was the daughter of a coven leader, as evident through her purple eyes. She rolled then wen they returned to their natural brown and turned back to her reading.

-

Lower coven witches had bright unnatural green eyes, no coven witches had pale, almost clear, and leaders had silver. Purple eyes was for children of leaders who weren't inheriting and the inheritor had gold. Black eyes ment a traitor, which also meant the witch was likely in jail.

As the fourth child of eight, Amelia was in no way a leader's heir. She had joined the Hale pack after her cousin had introduced them all and she had grown close to the pack. Her mother had relieved her of all coven duties(minus visiting, which had a penalty of changing hair color if not obliged). She was considered a beta by the pack, but they all called her HighBlood, which was the witch term.

The ranks went Leader, Heir, HighBlood, LowBlood, and Loner. 

Amelia knew all this, so she was annoyed when her collage made her take a witch class because she wasn't technically part of a coven.

-

Annoying rules aside, Amelia was reading her textbook on Advanced Lycanthropy with her Advanced Witch and Warlocks, Basic Vampirism, Basic Phoniex, and Basic Human textbooks on the table beside her.

She rubbed at her eyes and debated taking a nap at nine in the morning. Living with a snoring werewolf was hard.

She turned her attention to the inner workings of packs before hearing the buzzer ring and getting up to respond. She didn't even stop to wonder why she kept thinking about Black as she went to let her hyperactive cousin and his friends in.


	2. Ames and Der

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda filler but lots of couplyness!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight crossover. I love SPN! I might even have the Winchesters, visit later...

Amelia punched her cousin as he walked in, followed by his very friend, Scott, and Scott's girlfriend, Allison. 

Scott and Stiles were part of the Hale pack, and Allison was a hunter. Hunters were the protectors of the world. They belonged to clans. Allison belonged to the Argent clan.

Stiles's cousins on his dad's side were hunters, part of the Winchester clan. Amelia had only met them once. She was Stiles' maternal cousin.

Allison hugged Amelia, the two having grown closer after a class exploratory challenge gone wrong.

Amelia slugged Scott in the arm, smirking as he mock glared at her.

Stiles was bouncing around the room, stealing Amelia and Derek's textbooks to look at them. Amelia stole one back and hit him with it.

"Cut it out, Stiles," she scolded, putting the book down. Stiles and co were freshman, while Amelia and Derek were juniors. 

"Ames!" Derek called from the kitchen. "That the kids?" Scott rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"You two already act like a married couple, so why aren't you married yet?" The werewolf hissed. Amelia blanched.

"Yes, it is, Der!" She shouted back, and glared at Scott. "We're best friends, idiot. Not dating!"

"Suuuuuure," Stiles said, jumping over the back of the couch and sitting. Amelia looked over at Allison for help, who shrugged and smiled.

The teasing was interrupted by Derek coming in.

"I knew it!" Stiles shrieked and poked her cheek. Amelia felt it and relized she was blushing.

"Knew what?" Derek asked, confused.

"Nothing. Go to hell, Stiles," Amelia snapped. 

"Sam said it didn't agree with him," Stile objected.

Amelia just threw her textbook at him again.

 


End file.
